


Hair Pulling

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' QnB [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity's observant.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon Jams' QnB [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104323
Comments: 12
Kudos: 442
Collections: Anonymous





	Hair Pulling

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is brought to you by me listening to sad music and needing cheering up -anon Jams

Observation came naturally for Quackity, even if he didn’t act upon what he saw. He served to entertain, not help, so he’d normally ignore anything negative he saw with other people. Normally this would apply to his partners as well, but he blamed that on the fact most people he’d been with were pretty shitty. 

Techno was different than previous experiences in more ways than just the one, but he was just as new to the vulnerability aspect between a relationship. 

That’s what made Quackity arguably enjoy Techno more than any past experience. They were both learning together, it made him giddy and it made him feel much more comfortable in the solace that he wasn’t alone. It came to be fairly easy to help out upon observations after a while, though he reserved that privilege for Techno mostly.

He began to pick up on his habits to show when he was nervous. Techno would pull away from people if he was beginning to feel uncomfortable around too many, he had a tendency to talk more visually if he was struggling with his actual words- he also did that when excited but there was an attitude difference- but, primarily, he would pull his hair. 

Whenever he was put into an unwelcome situation, whenever he was made uncomfortable, every time he was stressed, a hand would be grabbing at his shitty braid and yanking. Or, it’d be trending through long straightened hair and pulling at the strands that curled around his fingers. He never seemed to mind, even if he accidentally yanked a bit too hard, which rarely happens but his eyes wince when he does. 

Quackity had thought over suggesting cutting it short, but decided against it after he asked why he likes it that long.

_ “It seems like a bother _ .”

_ “It’s… more sentimental than that.” _

He’d rather not get rid of something the other is attached to and he’d never suggest it in a million years to keep him happy. But, that led to him trying to find ways to reduce the pulling- he didn’t want him going bald, right? If his hair meant that much he probably shouldn’t lose it.

At one point he did ask Phil about the hair pulling, only wanting to know how long it's been a thing. Phil said it developed because Wilbur would braid Techno’s hair to comfort him when they were kids. It was just something familiar to him.

_ “He probably doesn’t even realize he’s doin’ it,” Phil mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, “But, I wouldn’t tell ‘im. It’ll just make 'im aware and freak ‘im out.” _

So he couldn’t address what he was doing to avoid Techno from closing himself off, and he couldn’t bring up a haircut to get him to stop...

Finally, after some planning and definitely not a few lessons from Wilbur and Phil about hair styling he gathered up some courage. He sat next to Techno on the couch, the atmosphere nice and content aside from Techno making occasion grumbled as he organized planning papers. He watched the hand begin to move up grab at his hair and Quackity grabbed it gently, gaining a glance in response.

“Techno, can I braid your hair?”

The piglin made a noise of genuine surprise, something between a hum and an acknowledgement towards the question. “Can you… are you just going to tie it into knots?” he asked, glairing a bit in suspicion. 

Quackity snorted, but covered his smile. He was trying to be genuine here. “Of course not! I wouldn’t do that,” he tilted his head to the side and his smile softened, voice evening out to something gently. “I just figured you’d like some management if you don’t wanna cut it. No offence, but your braids are  _ terrible _ .”

Techno rolled his eyes but he brought his other hand to run along the messed up braid his hair was in. “Yeah,” he mumbled in agreement. “Wilbur used t’ do it for me,” he said, frowning a bit, “But uh- that a while ago.”

“So let me do it,” Quackity shrugged, “I’ll do just as good a job, I promise.” He gave Techno’s hand a small squeeze and felt it get returned. 

“Just don’t tangle it,” Techno mumbled in agreement, shuffling to get off the couch and between Quackity’s legs. He slid his feet under the coffee table to continue working/

Quackity happily grinned down at him before starting to get to work. He carefully undid the braid already in, tugging gently at points to get knots out. He would be afraid of hurting Techno, but he heard light purrs leaving him and continued on. It wasn’t like he hadn’t touched his hair before, or even brushed his fingers through it, but this time around it felt so much nicer. So much more domestic in a way as he pulled threads apart and gently ran his fingers over Techno’s scalp to receive a louder purr of appreciation.

He found himself living in the fact he could visibly see the piglin relaxing to his touch, and maybe he was a bit  _ too _ proud, but who cares? Neither of them did, and that’s what mattered. “Do you have a brush anywhere?” he asked, frowning as he tried to work out the rest of what his fingers could. 

Techno hummed and nodded his head towards the kitchen. “I think I left it in there,” he answered. 

Quackity nodded and carefully moved to stand up, lifting his leg over Techno as he got off the couch. He had to fight back a laugh as Techno’s head lifted to follow his hand once he removed it, like some sort of cat. “Right back, mi amor,” he cooed, winking at him as he headed towards the kitchen.

It was easy to find the rush, Techno just left it on the counter, but he lingered in the kitchen a bit longer. He just wanted to see if he’d immediately return to pulling his hair- he wanted to see if this was working. He grabbed a glass of water and returned, grinning cheesily at the sight.

Techno slowly dragged his hand over the top of his head, mimicking how Quackity did it and releasing a soft and content purr.

“I found the brush,” he announced happily as he moved to sit back down, excitedly grabbing a tuft of hair that was comparable to a rat's nest. “This might hurt, mi ángel,” he said softly.

“‘S fine,” Techno replied.

So, Quackity began the painful process of unknotting his hair. “You know, you shouldn’t have been worried about knotting all of this- you already did it for me,” he commented, forcing the brush through before Techno could reply. He heard his breath hitch in a wince, so he immediately scratched behind his ear. “You’re doing great, mi amor, just a bit more,” he encouraged, tone changing from joking to soft in an instant. 

  
“Don’t pull so hard,” Techno huffed out, but there was a hint of a joke in it. 

Quackity continued on, brushing out the knots and untangling bits he missed until finally Techno’s hair was free from the shitty prison he had put it in. Then, he began the process of actually braiding it. He separated his hair down the middle, humming softly to himself as he worked to avoid talking. He needed to focus. 

Every small tug, every gentle brush of his finger, every compliment that left his mouth mindlessly caused Techno to purr and melt with the affection. If he was really listening, he’d be thriving in the pride of it all but he was almost done and had to focus. 

By the end of it all, Techno was a soft mess, his eyes closed as appreciative hums left him.

“Baby,  _ mi angel hermoso _ ,” he giggled softly as he tied the ending together with care. “We’re done,” he said. 

Techno nodded a bit and nuzzled his cheek against his leg. “Thank you, Darlin’,” he mumbled, “You’re lovely.” He twisted around, getting up onto his knees to lay over Quackity, hugging him close. He nuzzled into his neck and kissed against the side gently. “Thank you, thank you…”

“Do you want to see it?” Quackity asked, wrapping his arms around him.

“No. I jus’ wanna lay here,” he said. “I wanna lay with you- I know you did a good job,” he pulled back just a bit and Quackity’s heart swelled by the pure love laced in his eyes. “Please?”

Not to say he didn’t enjoy the change to Techno’s normal behavior, but he was positive his heart couldn’t handle the sudden clinging. “We- we can cuddle,” he stammered as excitement peaked. “Of course we can! Who would I be to deny you?” he laughed and rubbed his back. “Can we go to the bed though-”

Techno was up immediately, scooping Quackity with him. He headed towards the bed without a second thought.

Quackity laughed, peppering around Techno’s face with kisses. “Dork,” he snickered as Techno bumped his nose with his gently before kissing it. “I love you, man.”

“I love you too, nerd,” Techno said as he dropped him on the bed before cuddling up next to him excitedly. “Thank you for filing my hair,” he mumbled as he pulled him towards his chest. 

“You’re welcome,” Quackity said, “I’d be happy to do it again sometime.”

Techno grinned sweetly. “I’ll be holding you to that,” he promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing about long hair and styling but I haven't had long hair sense fourth grade so I have no clue how to braid hair lmao -anon Jams


End file.
